Talk:Mythical Types/@comment-134.41.209.42-20190120013355
Since it's clear that you get your information from a google search, and a lazy one at that, I'd like to comment on your... "definitions" and the "effort" you've applied here. Celestial is a classification. It's not a form of spirit, nor is it an overarching umbrella term. An angel is an angel, calling it a celestial is unnessary. Angels- As they're beings of energy and vibration, they don't look human. They look like shapes and ribbons of energies shaped with a vaguely winglike expression around the central part of their emenating force. They can compress their aura down to appear in a vaguely humanoid outline, but they have neither feathers nor flesh because They're Not Physical or Organic. As for keeping children company, you Do know most of the old descriptions of angels had their forms as Eldritch and Terrifying? Angel recordings predate christian faith. They're creatures of Order, which good is a subset of and only connected to Order via the concept of Greater Good. The work of angels is to keep reality functional, like an engineer. Fae- Many of the old stories of Fae consider them to be capable of drawing people away from safety to be lost in forests. Considering how many people simply vanish in national parks world wide... perhaps not so far fetched. Demons- Oversimplified and dogmatic. Evil and good are constructs of human morality, which is a byproduct of our concious mind attempting to maintain internal order and consistency. Demons are beings of spiritual force and vibration who carry a denser and darker energy. Connecting with any Infernal force is going to darken and make an area feel more gloomy or stifiling if regular banishings aren't preformed. They can pass information directly into the mind and can be evoked into a triangle while the magician is within a circle. Much evocation and invocation grimoires have been tainted by christian beliefs and instruct you to torment or threaten the spirit called, an act that is blatently unnessary for any spirit if approached with the proper respect. Demons, like angels, do not have a fixed form like we do. We see them in ways that makes it easier for us, not because they're actually that shape. Avians- Childish delusion. No more, no less. Merfolk- Very likely to be beluga whales. If you consider how hard it is to see at sea, and realize that when those sightings were happening that there would have been very little light and a Lot of halucinations relating to lack of proper supplies and illness (scurvy and more!) it's not a stretch to realize people miiiight've been seeing things. Convienently there aren't any more sightings now, which only gives weight to the above. Apparently the word you were Trying for is "Kemonomimi" not "Kemonomini" Kemonomimi- Literially made up for manga. Can't stress that enough. Otherkin- Just because the body is one thing, doesn't mean the spirit is the same. The fact of this doesn't change your body or make you any sort of "special" in and of itself, and the concept is something that your soul might be something older or not entirely in human shape is a slow realization through actual meditation and time, not something that is so just because you wanna run so far away from the life you live. Have some bloody gratitude for not being born in a time period when you would've had to work a godamn coal mine at 10 years old. Psychics- You act like being psychic makes you another race. That's laughable. Magic and psychic practice have been honed by Humanity since it's inception. To act like it's exclusive, or that "mere humans" Might be able to Learn something implies that it's something inherent to you and "yours" which is only arrogance. Any psychic ability Can be present at birth, but you're likely to lose it as you grow. Just as like right now you can likely do some little things you don't really think about, ways of focusing or seeing the world, things you notice or hear that doesn't Seem important now.. even ways of provoking dreams or the vividness of your dreams. These are all things you Will lose as you grow, and lose so slowly you woln't even realize they're gone. Anyway, being psychic is similar to being a magician. Put some goddamn effort in and actually hone skills when you find information and don't be lazy. Being lazy just means you'll have zero growth and just claw at the bootheels of others for the entiretly of your pathetic life. Shapeshifters- Gotta love how people ignorently blabber "You can do it" as they also say "But it's so hard I can't give evidence or help" in the same bloody breath. If you state it requires an intense spell, that implies knowledge that you're witholding. Since it's blatently obvious that there isn't any to be shared, you can be excused for the grammer. Each mention of this in physical states insults the shaman traditions of the tribes who still practice astral shifting. As for intense spells, no. They use Peyote and other halucinagens. That's why they're still allowed to take Payote on their reservations, it's part of their spiritual practice. And if you think That's Easy, you're in for a Hell of a supprise. Starseeds- Our souls aren't human, because Human is a physical concept. Soul=energy. Not soul=flesh. Newer generations are being born with sensitivity to past memories, collective memories and collective conciousness. That's part of the reason why they're so emotional and emotionally unstable. Good luck with that. Therians- I feel like at this point you're Trying to hurt me. There is Literially no difference between the concept of shape shifting and this.. waste of language. Enough said. Vampires- *sigh* at least you didn't say they sparkle in the sun. I can't begin to express why drinking blood in general is a bad idea. It's a great way to gain an illness that is permanent (AIDS, Diabetes, Hepititus). You're also leaving out a Lot of information, for this happy halloween horseshit. There are several forms of vampire that have been recognised as real. *DISCLAMER* ----> Vampiric Traits Only Manifest Spiritually. No fangs. No turn-into-bat. No immortality. No super speed and strength. That's all foolishness. A sense or two might be sharper. Usually spiritual/energy senses are sharper. Which makes sense when you realise... Vampirism is an Energy Body Condition, not a Physical issue! Psychic vampires are the only true type. Absorbing energy through other means is possible, but they're tied intimately to the energy in the exchange, which means that any type of vampirism being utilised is a personal method or belief that is locking them into that specific method. IE sanguine vampires are just absorbing the energy from the blood, and want the blood itself from a psychological urge. The actual blood doesn't matter, the energy they absorb From the blood does. Tantric vampires are still absorbing energy, they're just being picky about the source and are taking the energy that sexual contact generates instead of just skimming the normal energy that a person/place/thing has. As for Psychic vampires. Some people can adopt the ability as a technique when they have enough understanding of energies and how to control them. Some are born with the ability to connect and drain from others. In both of these examples some see it as a gift and others it is a curse, as they cannot be around people without being a drain on them. So, it's hardly as glamourous as you all want it to be. Werebeasts: *twitch* just.. read the shapeshifter entry. Gods above, it's like you kids just need new catagories for fun. Lycanthropy IS a form of Shape Shifting. You don't need to split bloody hairs like this. Dragons- The Draconic Current is an ancient and powerful black magic current. Not really willing to say much more then that for a lot of reasons. If you actually want to look into the Draconic Current you can google a book called "Apophis" by a man named "Michael Kelly" there's even free in browser pdf's that you can read if you Actually put in some Effort. -Ho Drakon, Ho Magas! You missed actual research and actual effort. All of this is childish tripe that the disney channel could've provided one afternoon in October. Do Better.